Kuroko no Basket Reader Insert One-Shot Collection
by Kiatruuu
Summary: I've been obsessed over this for some time so... I decided to write one-shots of them :D Please enjoy !
1. Cussing (Midorima Shintaro)

(A/N: So I have this friend who always says "fuck me" whenever he makes a mistake and being a great friend I am, of course I always respond "my, my, how bold of you" or "dude, im not available" XD and I decided to use this with Mi-do-ri-ma~ this is prolly the most challenging shit ever)

You were having a peaceful Saturday with your carro- boyfriend, Midorima Shintarou. You were cooking something for him since he had a tiring day at practice yesterday. He was so tired that he slept in; it was nearing lunch so you were at the kitchen.

As you chopped some onions, you accidentally had the knife hit your skin "Ah, fu-"

"You're swearing early in the morning, (N/N)-san. What happened, nanodayo?" came the bass voice of your boyfriend

"Ah, Shin-kun it's already 12 noon" you look at him, "It's just a cut; I'll just bandage it up. How's your sleep?" you ask as you get the bandage and, "I didn't expect you to be awake until I finish cooking, did you miss your hugging 'pillow' that's why you got up" you smirked as you cleaned your wound and bandaged it up

Knowing you're right that he, indeed, wake up because of the lack of your warmth in his embrace, he scowled and covered his mouth with his hands, "D-Don't be stupid, (N/N)-san"

"Awww~ Shin-Shin cawes fow me~ so cute~" you baby talked as you pinched both his cheeks, his crimson face was enough for you to let go,

"Sh-Shut up, nanodayo!" he defended his manly image, only to be foiled by his blushing face

"Whatever~ set the table for me, Shin-kun, I'll be done in a few minutes" ordered as you continued with your previous work

After you cooked, Midorima cleaned the dishes while you went to the living room. You were looking for the remote since your favorite show was about to start. As you walked around, your small toe bumped against the leg of the coffee table. Sharp pain jolted all throughout your body.

"OH MOTHER OF BLOODY ASSHOLES, FUCK M-"

"Language, (F/N)" you heard Midorima's voice as he comes out of the kitchen, "Can't your language get more distasteful than that? What happened anyway, 'nodayo?"

"I stubbed my toe" you whined, sitting on the couch as you laid down, "And my language _can_ get more distasteful" you smirk as you put your arm to cover your eyes and slept.

"Seriously, (F/N), for a woman you cuss more than a sailor" he sighs as sits on the floor, immediately finding the remote and began watching TV, leaving his lucky item on the floor

You pretty much slept the whole day, you slept around 4 am in the morning finishing a project. The project took a toll on your body and you felt dizzy. Upon waking up, your body feels so alive, but that all changed you took a step on the floor. Another sharp pain was felt; you looked down and lifted your foot slightly, only to see a lego beneath it. That was the final straw.

"BLOODY FUCKING SHITTY DICKFACED ASS, WHY THE FUCKING SHIT IS THIS FUCKING TOY OF SATAN DOING HERE GIVING MY FOOT SHITTY PAIN!" your colorful language awoke Midorima who was sleeping on the floor, once you step your foot on the floor, you could still feel a stinging pain on your foot, "Ow! Fuck me!" you swore under your breath

"That's it," he pushed his glasses up his face, suddenly throwing you on his shoulder, "I've had enough of your language, nanodayo!"

"PUT ME DOWN, SUNOVA-" before you can even finish your sentence, you were thrown on your shared bed with the megane, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-"

He cuts you off with a kiss, your eyes widened as you felt his wet muscle go immediately inside your mouth, you softly moaned as he pulled away, "One more, (F/N), one more" he taunts

"What the fuc-"

He kisses you again, rougher. You moaned into his mouth as your felt his arousal rub on your thigh, "That. Is. It." He pants as he pulled away, "I'll do what you always say. I will _fuck you_ "

"Sh-Shinta-" before you can even call his name, he slams his lips back to yours again.

~* Extra *~

"Ne, ne, Shin-kun" you call as you rub your cheek on his naked chest, "You seriously went wild last night~" you smirk, "Maybe I should swear more often" you teased

"(F-F/N)!" he blushed a dark red, "shut up, nanodayo!" he flicks your forehead

"I'm just joking" you laughed, "besides, I don't think I can walk straight now, you really _fucked me_ well!" you smirked

"I-IDIOT!"


	2. Voices (Akashi Seijuro)

Dating a famous voice actor is actually amazing, and when that voice actor is someone who voiced most of your favorite characters is a bonus. (F/N) (L/N) is dating the famous Seijuro Akashi, a man famous for voicing famous anime characters Hibiki Kuze, Izaya Orihara, Levi Ackerman and Yato (A/N: because why not? XD). Most of the times, he would be busy with projects yet, he never forgets to make time to get you all flustered with his voice, like today.

"Seijuro-chan… Stop it!" you say, covering your face as you stuff your notebook in your bag in an organized manner, "It's not funny- Stop laughing, Sei, seriously!"

"But (Y/N)…" he trails off, a deep sexy chuckle heard from the other line, "don't you miss me? I've been gone for quite a while" he pauses, another chuckle could be heard as you walk outside the classroom, "I really missed you" he says, using Hibiki Kuze's voice making you blush a bright red.

"S-Seijuro! I'm still at my university, people will give me weird looks…" you muttered, walking with your head hung low and as you walk briskly

"(Y/N), my empress, didn't you say a few days ago that you wanted to hear my voice so bad again? I am only complying with your wishes. After all, the emperor only submits to his empress" he now says using Levi Ackerman's voice.

"You're enjoying this much than I do!" you retort, now walking to the gates without crashing to anyone… yet.

"My empress, you do know how much I love seeing your reddened cheeks especially if I am the cause, especially when you would shyly look away. I would, always, gently caress your soft (S/C) face as I make you face me and a soft kiss on your lips" he now says in your most favorite voice: Izaya Orihara.

"Akashi Seijuro-" you called his name on the phone as you bump onto someone's chest, scent familiar, your face became red as the said man's hair. You looked away, as you felt his arm ghost around your waist as you hear his husky voice chuckle. "I-I-I thought you were busy so you couldn't pick me up…"

"I'm here now, am I not?" he caresses your face as his slender fingers touch your soft skin, sending shivers down your spine, "I meant what I said on the phone" he smirks, placing your chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting your head. Your (E/C) orbs meet his crimson and gold ones, he leans in, brushing his lips ever so slightly to your own, "I love you, (Y/N)" he murmurs.

Not waiting for an answer, he plants his lips to yours. The kiss was chaste, pure and innocent kiss, he pulls away, smiling at your flushed form. He takes a few of your (H/C) locks and kisses it, making you hide your face in your hands as he chuckles about how easy he can make you a blushing mess.

"L-Let's go home, Sei… I-I think I can't stand too much if y-you keep on doing that" you mumbled, barely audible for the red head.

Without your notice, he carries you off in his arms as he makes his way to his car, opening the door, he gently places you inside as he secures you in the straps of the seat belt. You can smell the fresh scent of his shampoo and aftershave; making you blush a light pink once again. He then closes the door and proceeds to the driver's seat, buckling up and starts driving.

The ride was soothing despite the small talk, the songs from his car keeping both of you company, after the drive, you arrive at your apartment, and he unbuckles and goes out first, opening the car door for you like the gentleman he is. Taking your hand in his, he walks you to your front door.

"Thanks for picking me up today, Seijuro-chan" you thanked him, smiling with pink cheeks.

He chuckles, he then leans forward, and softly whispering to your ear in Hibiki Kuze's voice, "I'll see you tomorrow, my empress" he then presses his lips on top of your head, "Good Night" he says, now using Levi's voice. If that was not enough, he then presses his lips against yours, pulling away he smiles, "I love you" in his usual voice, making you swoon on the inside; not waiting for an answer, he leaves you, once again in a blushing mess. Having a voice actor is amazing, and him being Akashi Seijuro is truly wonderful.


	3. Bad Boys (Kise Ryota)

A loud cry of a feminine-ish male voice was heard in the land of Tokyo, Japan. Why you ask? Well, earlier that day, while Kise was walking past your classroom, he heard your melodious giggle as your best friend mentioned something. Curiosity getting the best of him, he listened to your conversation.

" _Why do you even like Hanamiya Makoto, anyway, (N/N)-chan?" Your best friend's voice was heard loud and clear_

" _Eh? Not that I like-like him. It's just… How do I say this…? It's not height, it's not his hair… and most definitely NOT his eyebrows…" you trailed off_

" _Wait- Hanamiya Makoto- You have a soft spot for bad boys! If I remember correctly, your ex is also a bad boy, right?"_

" _If you put it that way, I guess…"_

" _Don't you think Midorima-san is cute?"_

" _Ah, that tsundere carrot? Didn't he just defeat our school during the Winter Cup?"_

" _Aren't tsundere's just adorable! He gets easily riled up, too"_

" _I'm not really into tsunderes… but his friend is kinda cute"_

" _Ah, Takao-san? Speaking of Takao-san, what do you think about dere-deres~"_

" _I never really given much thought to dere-dere's"_

" _But what do you think of them? They are complete opposites of your_ _ **bad boy**_ _types"_

" _They can quite annoying, I mean. The constant attention, I'm not used to that. Yeah, Takao is cute but I wonder how Midorima is able to survive with his 'Shin-chan!' here and 'Shin-chan' there. If it wasn't for Kuroko-san telling me that he's straight, I would have thought they were dating" (A/N: MIDOTAKA FANS UNITE XD) you answer_

" _What do you think about Kise-san, then? He's pretty much a dere-dere to you." She chuckles_

" _Kise-san, huh… He does leave me with flowers every period on my desk and he does call me (N/N)-cchi a lot, too… He's kinda annoying, and really clingy-"_

 _By that time, Kise had run off, dialing Momoi's number as he ran to Maji Burger, not hearing whatever you have to say. He cried and slammed his head against the table. Why must you like something that he cannot be no matter what? Why must it be bad boys!?_

"Aominecchi! She said she likes bad boys! _BAD BOYS!_ " Kise cried as he slammed his head on the table at Maji Burger.

"Yeah, so what?" Aomine asks apathetically, taking a sip on his soda

"But, but, but! I want to get her attention! But I don't know how to _be_ a bad boy!" Kise whined as he continued to wail again, "she even said I'm _annoying_ " he mutters in despair

"Seriously, Ki-chan, it's not like she'll ignore you" Momoi says, trying to console the emotional 6'2 model

"Yeah, how can she ignore someone as annoying as you?" Aomine remarks

"Waaaah! Aominecchi you're mean-ssu" the blonde continued to cry as he pouts

"Well…" Aomine then rubs his chin as he stares at the ceiling, "there are some tips in being a bad boy"

Kise's face suddenly lit up, "Tell me! Tell me, Aominecchi!"

' _This won't end well…'_ Momoi sweatdropped

 **Day 1, Step 1: Names and Presents**

" _Eh!? Th-That's hard Aominecchi!" Kise complained, pouting_

" _All you have to do is call her by her first name without formalities and stop giving her presents" Aomine shrugs_

" _Are you sure this will work?" Kise asked, tilting his head_

" _Positive"_

The following day, you were walking down the corridor. As usual, you'd always greet everyone with your cheery voice and bright smile. As you continued to walk as you hum some random western song, you bumped up against a broad chest. You looked up and saw the usual clingy blonde: Kise Ryouta.

"Good Morning, Kise-kun!" you greeted him with your usual bright smile

He clicked his tongue, giving you a hot glare as he looks down on you, "Morning, (F/N)" he says in an unusual low voice as he walks past you.

"E-Eh?" you blinked you (E/C) eyes owlishly, you then shrugged it off as you went to the classroom.

"Good Morning, (N/N)-chan!" your best friend you as you walked to your desk

"Ne, Good Morning (BFF/N/N)" you greeted back, strange. Usually there's a daisy every time you arrive to your desk every class. Today, it was just an empty surface. Like a while ago with Kise calling you by your given name, you shrugged it off.

 **Day2, Step 2: Get Her Number and Not Call**

" _But Dai-chan, wouldn't that make Ki-chan a jerk?" Momoi asks with worry_

" _But aren't bad boys jerk, Satsuki" he lazily reasons with a yawn_

" _(F/N)-chan might hate him, remember what happened when Haizaki Shogo tried to hit on her?" Momoi reminds the two idiots_

" _But this is Kise, not that asshole"_

After yesterday, Kise continued his bad boy façade, calling you by your first name and not leaving his usual flower on your desk; even the way he wore his uniform which made most of his fangirls squeal in delight much to your chagrin. Right now, you were staying late at your classroom, double checking anything that needs to be handled with absolute care.

"(F/N), are you here?" a deep husky voice called

"Is there something you need, Kise-kun?" you asked, looking at him as you arrange the chairs, your eyes widened. His necktie was loosely hanging around his neck; his dress shirt has 2 or 3 buttons undone, teasingly revealing a glimpse of his torso.

"Oi, (F/N)" he calls out, sitting on one of the chairs, crossing his legs as his elbow rests on the desk. He rests his head on the palm of his hand as his other hand runs through his golden blonde hair, his bangs slowly falling on his face, "It's rude to stare" he smirks

Your face reddened with embarrassment, you covered your mouth with your hand as you faked a cough, "So, Kise-kun, is there something you need?" you asked

"Number?" he said flatly, his eyes piercing with yours

"Eh?"

"Put your number, here" he orders, throwing his phone to yours and you immediately caught it

"Okay…" you mutter, typing on his black touchscreen your name and number, "Here" you say, giving him back his phone. "Uhm, Kise-ku-"

He stands up before letting you finish, "Call ya later, (F/N)" he waves as he heads out.

"He's acting strange…"

You shrugged and continued doing your work, wondering why the lovable dork suddenly changed. You sat on Kise's chair at the classroom. Despite his really annoyingly feminine way of showing his affections through hugs, glomps, and nicknames; you kind off missed that side of him. You shook your head, picking up your bag, you decided to head home.

"(N/N)-chan~" a voice called, you looked at the direction seeing your bestfriend

"Ah, (B/F/N/N)-san" you responded, "Need something? I thought you're busy?"

"Well, our practice was cancelled so I'm here to invite you for a sleep over like old times~!" she cheered, "I already asked your mom and dad and they said its okay, your stuff is also at my place now, let's go!" she exclaimed as she happily dragged you to her house.

You managed to survive being dragged as you either stumbled or tripped along the way, panting as you plopped down on your friends couch. After getting some rest, you showered and changed to your night clothes and checked your phone. You jumped on your bestfriend's bed and snuggled on the closest pillow within reach.

"Are you waiting for something?" your bestfriend asked, putting refreshments and snacks on the table.

"H-Huh? Well, Kise-kun said he'd call so I'm just checking in case I missed a call" you murmur as you buried your face on the pillow of her bed

"Well, Kise-kun is acting rather strange lately" she states

"No shit, Sherlock" you grumbled

"Aye, calm down" she laughs, getting some pocky from the table, "he's acting like some sort of Hanamiya Makota two-point-oh"

"Why would he do that? I know he's attractive but he's too cute to be a bad boy" you pouted, "I find his annoying personality adorable" you mumbled

 **Day 3, Step 3: Be Mr. Wrong**

" _What!?" Momoi and Kise asked the tanned man with disbelief_

" _What? It's the most common thing. Be Mr. Wrong in general. Lie, misbehave a little, and never ask for approval"_

" _YOU'LL GET KI-CHAN KILLED, DAI-CHAN!" Momoi smacked his head_

" _He asked for help, I'm just telling him what he asked for"_

" _Seriously…"_

It's now your dismissal, you're now walking on your school's empty hallway, since you were assigned to tutor a classmate then double check the rooms of your floor, you ended up staying a little later than usual. You had a pretty messed up day, Kise was getting on your nerves with his bad boy gig and you pretty much had enough. While you were reading your book as you walked, you bumped against someone, recognizing the scent, you knew who it was. You sighed and looked up; (E/C) meets golden yellow.

"Oh, hello, Kise-kun" you greeted in a flat tone

"(F/N)" your name rolls of his tongue like music

You were then pinned against the wall, you were surprised but you managed to retain your calm composure. "Let me go, Kise-kun" you ordered

"No." his face is now so close to yours, his breath is fanning your face, his hand held your face and his thumb caressed you lips

"Why, Ryouta?" you asked, averting your eyes from his, "What happened? Who are you?"

"What are you talking about" he blinked, confused, "I'm Kise Ryouta"

"You're not the Kise I know" you murmured loud enough for him to hear

"(F/N)-"

"What are you trying to achieve?" you simply asked

"I-I just want to be bad enough for you, (F/N)-cchi" he murmurs

"What?" You asked in shock, "WHY!?"

He sighed and finally spoke "I-I heard your conversation with (B/F/L/N)-san's about your preference… You said you like bad boys-"

You stifle a laugh, "is this what it's all about?" you smiled at his shocked face and pulled him by the collar of his uniform, making his forehead touch yours "How much did you hear?"

"Y-You saying I'm annoying" he looks away hiding his embarrassment

"Ah, so you didn't hear all of it?" you chuckled, wrapping your arms around his neck, "You're kinda annoying and clingy but your sweet gestures and loving smile never failed to brighten up my day"

"(N-N/N)-cchi" he smiled

His lips crashed against yours, his arms slowly wrapping around your waist as he pulled you closer to his body. The chaste kiss soon became passionate; you felt his tongue brush on your bottom lip and you refused, pulling away. Your eyes half-lidded and so were his, in a split second your lips locked once again, as if it's the only thing keeping both of you alive.

"K-Kise-kun" you panted, pulling away

"Ryouta" he pants, "call me Ryouta, (N/N)-cchi"

"Ryouta…" you say, and smiled, "I love you Ryouta-kun"

"I love you, too, (N/N)-cchi!" he squeals, embracing you in a bone-crushing hug as he lifted you up and spun you around, "I love you! I love you! I love you!" he exclaims with a kiss each

"But you know, Ryou-kun?" you smirked, "I don't mind you being a bad boy, as long as I get to see that sexy side of you" you winked as you walked off leaving a dazed Kise.

"W-Wahhh! (N/N)-cchi! Wait up!" he calls, catching up as he glomps you.

~ Extra Ending ~

"R-Ryouta!?" You practically screamed as the blond straddled you on the bed, "Wh-What are you doing!? WE'RE REVIEWING YOU ARSE!"

He chuckles, his mouth near your ear as your face becomes flushed, "Eh? But it's our break besides" he gently blows your ear then bites it gently, tugging it, "Let me show you how bad I can be, (F/N)-cchi~"


	4. Warmth (Kuroko Tetsuya)

Today's the first day of school, the day where all students are gathered to know their powers; after all you were all at the right age to use your power. You were excited, waiting with a bright smile on your face. You were then called, knowing what to do; you positioned your dominant hand, pointing your palm at the target board. You took a deep breath as you looked at the instructor.

"Ready?" he asks, "In the count of three…" he says as he takes a few steps away.

" **One** "

You took a deep breath, relaxing.

" **Two** "

You stabilized your hand, channeling your energy to it.

" _ **Go!"**_

You gave it your all, a strong blizzard bursts out of your palm. Your face paled, unable to move after what you just saw. Ice. _**Ice**_ was released from your hand. The instructor was shocked with the immense power you showed. Your fellow first years were amazed, the second year students eyes were surprised, no one in their age group has reached that level during their first year days while the third years were ecstatic since it's not every day they got to see a first year reach the red bench.

"That's really strong (L/N)-san. It's too strong for your age but it's not a little practice can't fix. Alright, take a seat on the red bench with the others. You'll be in the higher classes" he smiles, "Congratulations!"

"Th-Thank you" you forced a smile as you make your way to the bench _'Why?.. Why ice!?'_ you screamed internally, _'Why…'_

As you take your seat, a boy your age was looking at you from afar, while waiting for his name to be called, he observes you. Your body was shaking as your arms hug yourself, your (H/C) strands covering a bit of your face, but what he noticed most of all was your discomfort and that only emotional your eyes show: fear. He looks at your trembling figure as he waits for his name to be called. He took notice of how you'll stare blankly at your hand then shake your head.

"Okay… Next is Kuroko Tetsuya!" the instructor called, looking around, "Kuroko Tetsuya?" he calls again then looks at the group of students, "Is he absent?"

He snaps out of his thoughts, now making way to the instructor "Excuse me…" a voice calls behind the instructor, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya"

"What the-!" he exclaims, and then sighs "Well, then. I want you to calm down and take a deep breath, channel your energy to your hand. Then when you feel like it's enough to produce your power, release it in one full blow on that target board, okay? On the count of three…"

"Hai" he nods then relaxes, aiming his hand at the target board.

"One… Two… Go!"

Hot azure flames ignite from the palm of his hand, dancing in a wild motion as it spreads throughout the field. The instructor's assistant, luckily, was able to manipulate the flames and she was able dispense it, although, with slight difficulty. Both instructors' eyes were wide with the overwhelming strength the boy possessed.

"That was very powerful, as strong as (L/N)-san" the female instructor said.

"You may sit at the red bench the same with the other students"

The baby blue haired male makes his way to the bench, taking the vacant seat beside you. He glances at you; on the other hand, you didn't notice him. You barely felt his presence, as you continue to take heavy breaths to calm your nerves down until you felt a light tap on your shoulder which startled you.

"Eek!" you manage to prevent a squeal escape your lips.

"Hello, (L/N)-san, am I correct? I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" he says, offering his hand for you to shake

"N-Nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun" you say with a small smile as you accepted his hand, ' _His hands are so warm_ '

 **[Months Later, Seirin High]**

Months have passed and you only attended the basic practice on how to control your powers, you and Kuroko share the same type, elemental powers. Being able to produce, control and manipulate ice; you were pretty strong but you thought otherwise. You _despise_ your powers, despite its strength; you were not able to enjoy it. You hated it so much that you didn't bother knowing the other possibilities it can do. You hated anything related to the cold; your powers were no exception.

You continued skipping practice, hanging around at the rooftop enjoying the warm breeze hit your skin. You were feeling drowsy so you decided to appreciate the warmth and slept on the rooftop since your next class was about how to do some stuff about your powers; you couldn't really care less.

.

.

.

" _(L/N)-san… (L/N)-san…"_ you felt motion, you only grumbled and turned around "…(L/N)-san!" came the voice a little louder

You opened your eyes, only to see Kuroko crouching to you while his hands were resting on your shoulder from waking you up. You look at him, blinking a few times, then plop back to have your nap. Kuroko continued to wake you up again, which was successful. You groaned, sitting up and rubbing your eyes.

"Why are you here? Don't you have basketball practice or something of the sort" you stretched and yawned, blankly staring at the boy in front of you

"Our class in Elemental Manipulation is over, (L/N)-san. Shuza-sensei said we'll have a Practical Test with Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Conjuring, Energy Flow, and Emotional Effects in a week. Also, Aida-san said we should practice for the practical test so our basketball practice is cancelled" Kuroko answers blankly as he adds the fact you missed a whole lot of the practical test's lessons.

"I'm not going" you told him bluntly, picking up your bag as you stood up, "I'll just ditch like always..." you add as you make your way to the stairs

"You can't skip this one, (L/N)-san" Kuroko states as he stands up and catches up to you, "You have to-"

"I skipped every class, Kuroko-kun. What makes you think I'll even pass?" she chuckles, "it's not like you're going to-"

"I'll teach you everything I know, (L/N)-san" Kuroko tells her blankly, "It's three-thirty, by now; most students are dismissed early today, we can use the schools practice grounds here at school today"

"Seriously, Kuroko-kun?" you frowned, "I'll just take up-"

"Let's go, (L/N)-san" he says, wrapping his hand around your wrist as he drags you to the practice grounds.

 **[Practice Grounds]**

"Well, what do we do first?" you ask as you regain your composure

"After they taught us about the basic, you pretty much skipped the rest. So, let's start with the easiest, Elemental Conjuring."

"May kami-sama have mercy on my soul" you muttered, your hand trembling as you start your private tutorial with Kuroko.

 **[3 days later]**

"I don't get it!" you groaned in frustration, kicking the ground as you talk in a wide variety of colorful words, luckily, it was only you and him left in the practice grounds. Again

"(L/N)-san?" Kuroko calls you out, snapping you out of your frustrated state

"What!?" you snapped at him, beads of sweat trailing your face

"What's holding you back?" he asks, "I saw your power during our first day, you're truly powerful, (L/N)-san… But, there's something holding you back… did something happen"

"What makes you think of that?" you asked in a sharp tone, "You don't have problems, you don't know what it feels like to lose something, no, _someone_ dear to you!"

"…" he paused, eyeing her face then her trembling form; it was like the day when they first met.

"I never liked my powers, I never liked anything that has something to do with the cold" your shaking voice told him, "M-My family… We were on a car ride… then a-an avalanche happened… My sister… My Parents… They didn't make it…" you continued, holding yourself as you fight the tears from rolling down your (E/C) orbs, "I-I nearly died from hypothermia… I wish I did… I wish I didn't survive!" you cried, unable to hold back your tears any longer

The baby blue haired male was shocked, but was able to retain his neutral face, he walked towards you, his hands reaching out to you "(L/N)-san… I-"

"NO!" you practically yelled at, a gush of cold air came out from nowhere, "All of you think this is easy for me! Having strong powers, being said a natural at this!? HOW CAN I APPRECIATE SOMETHING THAT KILLED THE ONES I LOVE?!" you yelled as a blizzard was now enveloping the practice grounds, hot tears streaming down your face, "TELL ME, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO ACCEPT THIS!? ANSWER ME KUROKO TETSUYA!" You demanded as the blizzard grew stronger.

Kuroko stood there, his head hung low. He walks towards you despite the brutal force of the cold harsh wind pushing him back; he grabbed your hand and pulled you in his arms as he enveloped you in a tight embrace. Your eyes widened in surprise, feeling the warmth of his body on yours. Slowly, the blizzard you created became weak as it slowly vanished; only leaving thick snow covering the ground.

"(L/N)-san… I may not know what you have been through but… would your family like to see you like this?" he asks softly, holding you closer to his chest, "(L/N)-san, they'd rather see you enjoying this, despite everything that happened, believe me… We would all rather see you smile with what you have…" he pulls away from the embrace, he wipes the tears the stained your face and tucks (H/C) tresses behind your ear. "(L/N) (F/N), let me your warmth, let me help me you" he proclaims as he held both your hands in his, "I want you get pass this, it pains me to see the girl I love suffering from the cold"

"K-Kuroko-kun" you managed to say, tears formed once again but this time, happiness, "Please, not only be my warmth, but my light as well" you smiled softly, enveloped in the warmth shielding you from the cold.


	5. They Realize They're In Love (GoM)

**A/N:** In case you guys didn't know, the ones in bold are spoken the way they're written X"D and I'm sorry I can't Murasakibara.. Please don't sue me

 **Akashi Seijuro:**

"Akashi-kun, here are the files you asked me for." The (H/C) haired girl says, "And these are for the Basketball Team's changes: negative and positive, the new regime, and new combinations you asked me to make" she adds

"Put them on my desk, (F/N)" I ordered, as I continued scanning other files I have to finish for the student council, "You are dismissed"

"Thank you, Akashi-kun" she bows and leaves

After I signed the last document, I proceeded on checking the files (F/N) brought to me. As Rakuzan's Vice President and the Basketball club's assistant manager, she really is doing her job beyond my expectations. Her work is always precise, like how Satsuki works; difference is her work is faster done, simplified even with the smallest detail. For short, it's perfect and absolute.

An hour has passed and our lunch time was about to end, I must have gotten too occupied with my work that I have forgotten to eat, I sighed and heard a knock on the door, "Name and Business" I stated

"(L/N) (F/N). Something Important" her voice answers from the other side of the wooden barrier

"Come in" I answer, not leaving my table

"I noticed you left your lunch, Akashi-kun" she says in her usual calm voice, she then reached out a bento, "I happened to make a spare lunch packed, it may not be much but please eat"

I nodded as I accepted her offer, "Thank you, (F/N)" I say, "Is that all?"

"Yes, I'll be taking my leave" she bowed as she exited our office

' _My heart is beating so fast again, I know I am in love but why now?'_ I thought and sighed, eating the food she gave me, _'I am absolute and I am always right; I want her and I will have her'_

 **Aomine Daiki:**

I continued resting on the roof top again; the other players are busy practicing. I continued to sleep until I felt someone kick my side in the most painful way possible, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Dai-chan! You need to attend practice!" Satsuki practically screamed

I groaned as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head, "Why should I? The only one who can beat me is me"

"Tch" I heard someone click their tongue, "Let him not practice, Satsuki-san. Let him slack off, after all, he'll get defeated sometime soon" the voice snickered

"Hah? Defeat me? You're a really good joker, (F/N)" I laughed at her

"Am I the type to joke around, Aho?" she irked, "Let's go Satsuki-san. It's pointless making this idiot practice"

"But (N/N)-chan!" Satsuki whined, I looked at (F/N) who only raised a brow and sighed

"You're lucky we're good friends, Satsuki-san" she sighed as she made her way towards me, "Alright, **Daikidiot** , you're coming with us"

"Hey wai- ACK!" I groaned as I felt myself being thrown off, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"If you don't get up and practice" she smiled, a dark aura coming off of her, "I will not hesitate to throw you off this building"

I gulped then stood up, I took my bag and headed to the door, "You're such a drag, (F/N)" I say as I make my way to the gym

"THANK YOU, (N/N)-CHAN! Being friends with the Judo Club President is truly a blessing!" I heard Satsuki chirp; she's probably hugging (F/N) now.

I sighed _, '(F/N) could sure be scary. But hot as hell, those boobs. Bigger than Horikita Mai-chan's. Plus, the scary effect makes her hotter… really hotter'_ I continued to make my way to the gym _'But she's a pain in the neck some times. Why do I even follow what she says? Satsuki said I might be in love with-'_

"Daiki" I hear a voice call my name, turning around I saw (F/N), her judo uniform slightly revealing her cleavage, "Oi! My eyes are up here, _**Daikidiot**_!"

"What is it, (F/N)?" I asked, my face heating up slightly, "And stop calling me that, jeez"

"(T/N)-sensei wanted to talk to you" she answers bluntly, she then walked towards me, only to stop beside me, smirking, she then said, "Admit it, Daiki. You are" with that she left

My face turned completely red, _'NO THANKS, I AM NOT IN LOVE'_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:**

"Tetsuya-kun" she calls my name, my eyes locked with her (E/C) ones, and then we inadvertently ended up doing a staring contest

"Oi, Kuroko! (L/N)!" Kagami calls out as he sat beside (F/N) and I, "You're going to melt each other if you keep that up" he adds as he ate his burger

"Sorry, Kagami-kun" we chorused then looked at each other

"Is there something you need, (F/N)-san?" I asked, taking a sip on my vanilla milkshake

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" she says, then handing me a pocket book, "here's the lit novel you wanted to borrow"

"Thank you, (F/N)-san" I said as I took the book from her hand, "have you finished the one I lent you?"

"Yeah, I just want to read it again and again, Tetsuya-kun" she answers, "You're right, it is a good one"

"Seriously, you two" Kagami sighed as he ate his last burger, "All you two talk about are books or-"

"Ne, Tetsuya-kun, can Nigou stay with me for tonight, my parents are out" she pouted at me, that adorable pout I can't say 'no' to for an unknown reason

"I'll think about it" I responded, taking another sip of my vanilla milkshake

"Aw, Tetsuya-kun" she whined as she held my arm, then she looks at her phone, "I have to go now, it's getting late, bye-bye~" with that, she ran off to her house

"Are you going to leave Nigou to her, Kuroko?" Kagami asked me as he stood up

"Maybe" I responded as I followed him out Maji Burger, taking my vanilla milkshake _, 'No, my beating heart is not because I love her… Although, I guess I can bring Nigou to her… But I'm not in love with her, nope'_

 **Midorima Shintaro:**

' _Nope nope nopity nope nope nope'_ I thought as I sped off to the gym, avoiding people as I walked past them

"Shin-chan~!" (L/N) called as she chased after me, "come back here and say it, Shin-chan~!"

"L-Leave me alone, nanodayo!" I shouted as I sped up, "I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU, 'NODAYO!"

I finally reached the gym doors, panting heavily. Everyone there looked at me confused as to why I seemed I was running away from someone. Well, I am running away from-

"GOT 'YA SHIN-CHAN!" she says as she immediately jumps on my back, making both of us crash to the floor

"GET OFF OF ME, NANODAYO!" I panicked, everyone was staring at us, and my heart is beating so fast, _'Not again!'_ I screamed in my mind

"No!" she responded firmly, "C'mon, Shin-chan, just say it~!" she chirps

"What are you making Shin-chan say, (N/N)-chan?" Takao asked, he looks at me then back to (L/N) then at me again

"I'm making him admit his feelings for me!" she happily exclaims, "Kazu-chan, why must your bestie be a tsun-tsun" she pouted cutely, wait, DID I JUST SAY SHE'S CUTE!?

"Just show him **love** and **affection,** (N/N)-chan~ Love and affection~" Takao chimes as he laughs away, leaving me at my misery

"B-BAKAO, COME BACK HERE AND GET (L/N) OFF OF ME!" I shouted, only for him to laugh at me, "(L/N), get off, I need to practice, nanodayo!" I scolded her; only ending up that her face was now a few centimeters away from mine

"Not until you say it, Shintaro-kun~" she says with her voice somewhat flirty as well, "Say it, Midorima Shin-ta-ro" she chuckles

My heart is beating so fast now, I can feel my heart pounding against my chest and my face heating up, I tried to talk but my voice won't come out, _'Sh'She's enjoying torturing me like this!'_ I screamed in my mind once again

"(L/N)! We need Midorima to practice, you can have him later!" I hear Miyaji call her attention, I sighed in relief when I can her weight off my body

"Fine" she sighed, she looks at with a sly smile, "I can feel your heartbeat, you know. I'll make you admit you love me, Shin-chan. I love you, too, as well" she chuckles, leaving a quick peck on my lips as she skipped away, "I'll be back later~"

My face becomes crimson as she skipped away, my heart stopped for a moment and now continued its rapid beating as her words replayed in my head _, 'D-Damn it, my heart is beating so fast!_ ' I smacked my head as I tried to calm myself down, _'not again, she's making me fall in love with her more'_

 **Kise Ryouta:**

' _What the fuck, I can't be in love!'_ I thought as I looked at my childhood friend: (L/N) (F/N), _'Sh-She's my childhood friend! CHILDHOOD FRIENDS DOESN'T WORK OUT LIKE IN THE ANIME! IT'S ONLY FOR FANFICTION AND ANIME, AND I-I'll just have my heartbroken-ssu'_ I mentally cried as I saw her leave the classroom with her friend

I sighed and stood up, walking out of the classroom as I headed to the gym, I wouldn't want to be late now. Kasamatsu-senpai would beat up my gorgeous face again, and I have a photoshoot the next day too. When I arrived, I immediately changed and started to warm up, I saw (F/N)-cchi heading my direction.

"Ryoutan~" she calls out, then hugging me tightly, "Let's walk home together after your practice" she smiled

' _Sh-She's so cute!'_ I fanboy-ed in my head, "Sure, (F/N)-cchi~!" I responded happily

"Yay~!" she jumped happily like a little girl, "See you later, Ryoutan!" she grinned then kissed my cheek before going out

' _ASDFGHJKL WHY IS SHE MAKING ME FEELING THIS WAY!? GET A GRIP RYOTA! YOU CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH HER! SHE'S YOUR BEST CHILDHOOD FRIEND'_ I ranted in my head, my heart pounding, I was deep in my thought until-

"OI! START PRACTICING KISE!" Kasamatsu-senpai then started to beat me up, "STOP STARING OFF INTO SPACE AND GET MOVING!"

"S-Stop Kasamatsu-senpai!" I pleaded as he kicked me off to practice

After our tiring practice, I was excited and nervous. It has been a long time since I last walked (F/N)-cchi home. After I changed into my school uniform, I saw (F/N)-cchi waiting by the gym doors. I hurried to her and we smiled at each other, now heading off.

"How's practice, Ryoutan? Did Kasamatsu-senpai beat you up again?" she asked, poking my side

"W-Wah!" I yelped and she laughed at my reaction, "Y-Yeah, Kasamatsu-senpai was extra tough today-ssu" I pouted

"You're so cute, Ryoutan!" she squeals as she tip toes to pinch my cheeks, "I could just squish your face all day~!"

"(F-F/N)-cchi! Y-You're tearing up my face-ssu!" I tried to pry her hands off… unsuccessfully

"But you're too cute for your own good, Ryoutan!" she pouts, releasing my swollen cheek, "WHY MUST MY BEST FRIEND BE SO CUTE!" she tackled me in hug

"Because I am, (F/N)-cchi!" I laughed as I hugged her back

"Ryoutan! Can you give me a piggyback ride like when we were kids?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope that I'll agree, how can I say no to her anyway?

I crouched down with my back facing her, "Hop on, (F/N)-cchi!"

"Thank youuuu" she jumped on my back, her arms wrapped around my neck as I hooked my arms on her legs

We continued walking to her house with her on my back; I can feel her so close to me, and my heart won't stop beating fast. She nuzzles her face on my neck like a kitten as we continued on our silent journey. Her breath slightly tickling my neck, my face turns red as I carried her.

"I miss this, Ryoutan" she says out of the blue, "We hardly hang out, now"

"Sorry, (F/N)-cchi. I'll make it up to you, promise-ssu!" I chirped, "We're here, (F/N)-cchi"

I put her down as she went to the door, "Thanks, Ryoutan. Good night and thank again" she smiles, leaning forward to kiss my cheek, "See you tomorrow" she says then entering her house

' _Damn it! I am in love with (F/N)-cchi'_

 **Murasakibara** **Atsushi:**

I starred at the (H/C) haired girl Muro-chin is talking to; she seems to be a transfer student from (Country). I munched on my pocky, it tastes so bland, and can't it be sweeter? I mentally took note to buy new stock of snacks. I wonder if there are new flavored pockies with a sweeter taste, I want to eat-

"Atsushi" a voice interrupted my thoughts

"Hmmmm?" I looked at Muro-chin, the girl is with him

"Atsushi, this is (L/N) (F/N). She's in the same class as you are, can you show her around?" Muro-chin asked, before I could answer, "I'll buy you your new stock of snacks for you if you do"

"Fine, Muro-chin" I answered then looked at the girl, then back to him

"(F/N), this is Murasakibara Atsushi. Since you two are in the same class, he'll be guiding you for the meantime, alright?" he says, and she nodded, "I'll be leaving then"

"Thank you, Tatsuya" she says, her voice sounds so sweet, "Oh, uhm… Nice to meet you, Murasakibara-kun" she smiles at me

"Yeah, you too" I answered, "Let's head to class, we'll get late" I just said and walked off

"So… Murasakibara-kun, I heard from Tatsuya that you like sweets" she asks, I just nodded simply as I continued eating, "I have this for you" she then hands me a small box with some cookies, "I made them myself, Tatsuya told me a lot about you"

"Really?" I accepted the cookies she gave me, luckily, I already finished eating the pocky so I can taste the cookies, "What's your relationship to Muro-chin?"

"We're cousins, actually" she answers

"Mhmm" I then took a cookie from the box and took a bite, _'I-It's… SO GOOD~!'_

"I-Is it okay, Murasakibara-kun" she asks, she seemed worried, I wonder why

"This is really delicious, (L/N)-chin" I said, finishing it in one bite, "Do you have more?"

"Well, we do own a café and I bake there whenever I get back from school…" she says, "Ah! We can go there together later, my treat since you are helping me with my way at school" she gives me a bright smile

"I'd love that" why is my heart beating fast? Why do I feel so giddy all of the sudden, "We're here, you can sit beside me if you want"

"Thanks, Murasakibara-kun"

 **[Time Skip]**

"We're here~" she says in a sing-songy voice, "You can wait here for a while" she says tapping on a chair, "Tatsuya, help me open up!" she then proceeded to the kitchen while Muro-chin was fixing the counter then turning the sign from 'Close' to 'Open'

"So, Atsushi, what can you say about (F/N)?" Muro-chin asked

"She's nice" I answered, my heart started to beat fast again, a smile creeping on my face

"You seem happy just by hearing her name, Atsushi" he chuckles, "Do you like her already?"

"Wh-"

"Tatsuya! I could use some help here!" (L/N)-chin calls from the kitchen

"Excuse me for a moment, Atsushi" he got up and proceeded to aid her

I watched as (L/N)-chin and Muro-chin put sweets on the glass. Muro-chin seems to whisper something to (L/N)-chin which made her so red, she slaps Muro-chin's arm and quickly entered the kitchen with the red face. She looks really cute blushing, I wonder if I can make her blush like that. I stared outside, imagining how I can make (L/N)-chin blush until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Murasakibara- kun, here's the treat I promised you" (L/N)-chin says with a smile, putting the plate of sliced cake on the table, "Please, enjoy" she bows then enters the kitchen again

I took a bite, my taste buds tingling. I have never tasted something this delicious before, tasting this felt like heaven, I continued to eat the delicious cake, after I finished eating, I waited for (L/N)-chin to come back, when she did, I notice a bit of chocolate on cheek.

"(L/N)-chin, you have something on your face" I say, my eyes staring on the chocolate on her (S/C) skin

"I have?" she asks, wiping the wrong cheek

"Here, (L/N)-chin" I pulled her to my level, licking the chocolate of her cheek, her face turns red immediately, "There, all clean" I say pulling away

"Th-Th-Th-Thank you, M-M-M-M-M-Mu-Murasakibara-k-kun" she stutters, "I-I-I'll just be in the k-k-kitchen. B-Be right b-b-b-back"

Seeing her all red and flustered as she enters the kitchen makes my heart beat so fast. It feels so good, so alive. For some reason, I feel so inexplicably happy because of it _. 'Maybe I am in love with (L/N)-chin already'_ I thought with a smile


	6. Maps (Takao Kazunari)

"Where is it!?" the raven haired male mentally screamed as he entered the hospital,"Where's the emergency room?" he was frantic, his voice shaking as his body trembled, "Show me THE EMERGENCY ROOM!?" he grew to panic.

The receptionist immediately pointed out to where the emergency room is, he hurriedly ran to the room and barged in, only for regret to wash over him as he sees you in your current state. A lump formed in his throat, his voice wouldn't come out as he sees the monitor beside you. He wanted to get close to you, people kept on stopping him. Due the ruckus he created, he was forced to stay outside the ER

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" he murmured, "If only… If only I came sooner…" he silently sobbed as memories of what happened earlier flooded in his head

~* Flashback *~

You and Takao Kazunari have been dating for 5 years now, after graduating in Shutoku: both of you decided to stay in one apartment, everything was bliss. _Was_. Everything was fine until this girl from Takao's job started flirting with him, it worried you so much. She made you insecure; she has the body of a super model. Her height a few inches near his, curves that would make Aphrodite look average and legs that seem to go on forever. She even made Takao awestruck when he saw her, it worried you sick. Because of that, both of you would always argue about _her._ She would always be near him, and it pained you so.

" _They'd look so good together"_

" _Damn! Kazu's a lucky bastard with (G/N) fawning over him like that"_

" _I'd be happy to fuck her brains out if she's like that to me, fucking Kazu!"_

" _If I were Kazu, I'd date her instead! She's hot!"_

That's what you mostly hear, and it didn't help you one bit that Takao is _seems_ to not even notice her ministrations. Fear and worry never left you and tonight was no exception. You were on your way to a party with Takao that night, and upon arrival, you got separated by being dragged by your friends.

"How's your relationship with Kazu?" your best friend asked

"Not so good" you sighed, "she just keeps popping out of nowhere to wherever he's at!" you grumbled, taking a shot of vodka one after another

"Hey, calm down" she says, prying the shot glass and bottle away from you, "He hasn't acted upon her ministrations right? It means he doesn't care"

"Ughhh…" you groaned, feeling the alcohol start to kick in, "I'm gonna get some water"

After getting a drink, you decided to look for your raven haired lover since you never saw a glimpse of him from the very moment you got separated. While looking for him, you saw him with his eyes closed; lips of another on his while the woman wrapped her arms around his neck. You felt like there was no air in the room, your breathing became heavy and you felt nothing but hurt. You couldn't move, you saw them deepen the kiss and it hurt you so. Before you knew it, you saw Takao opened his eyes and see you catching him in the act.

"(F-F/N)! he calls, pushing away the girl as he ran over to you, "It's not what you-"

"It's not what I think?" you snickered, then slapping his face, "that's for kissing her" with that, you left.

Through the corner of your eye, you saw him about to follow you only to see one of his coworkers stop him, and he allowed them. Your heart is shattered; you took your coat and immediately left the place. You were enraged and your mind was clouded by anger and the effects of alcohol.

"Hey, sexy~!" you heard a voice call, followed by a wolf whistle, "Babe! C'mere~!"

You ignored him and went off, only to feel his hand yank your arm, "Oi! Look when someone calls ya!" his other hand then cupped your face, "Why is a beautiful girl like you out alone~? Lost, pretty girly?"

You punched him with your free hand, "Leave me alone!" you demanded as you walked briskly

"Oi! Come back here!" he says yanking you back

"Let go!" you demanded once more, only when you freed yourself, you unfortunately land on the road and got hit by a speeding car, only one name flashed in your mind, "Kazu…nari.."

~* Back To The Present *~

 _ **Beep**_

 _He wanted to hold your hand and tell you he loves you_

 _ **Beep**_

 _He wanted to go inside; he can only watch you from the small window at the door_

 _ **Beep Beep Beeeeeeeep**_

"(F/N)!" Takao screamed

"Kazu-chan?" you got up, seeing your frantic husband panting, "Is something the matter?" you asked

"(F-F/N)..?" he trapped you in a warm embrace, kissing your forehead as he sobs, "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Wh-What's wrong?" you stammered, flustered. "Did you dream about _it_ again?"

He nodded, his hand now wiping the tears on his face, "I'm sorry I didn't ran after you, I'm sorry you nearly died because of me…"

"Hey, it's okay, I'm better now" you chuckled, "besides, that happened 2 years ago, Kazu" you rubbed your nose on his, "How about we get some sleep, okay?"

"That sounds nice, (F/N)" he says, a small smile on his face, he wraps you in his arms he whispered the words you always love to hear, "I love you, **only you** "

* * *

HIIIIII~! I'm still alive! I'm just going to leave this cliffhanger here... I'll be posting the Endings soon ;)

This is actually loosely based on the song Maps by Maroon 5. I've been listening to MAX and Alyson Stoner's cover a lot so, I was like, 'why not make a fic about this song?' and here it is :D


	7. Lifetime (Kise Ryota)

**[Year 3, Teiko Junior Cup]**

It was the same old morning, the same old job, the same old routine. Kise Ryouta, basket prodigy and Teiko heartthrob, was on his way to practice until he felt a warm tingling sensation on his wrist. Upon checking, he saw slight glowing on his wrist. He knows it was time: his soulmate's name is being written on his wrist. He paid no attention. He knew he has better things to do, after heartbreak from his previous girlfriends; he isn't taking the chance to get his heart broken again; yet he knew deep down, his heart wished and longed for it to be your name.

"Kise" called the voice of his green haired vice-captain, "Your wrist"

"I know, Midorimacchi" Kise sighed

"Who's the lucky girl, eh?" a sweet voice was heard, "is the name fully written?"

"It's not (L/N)icchi" he answers, _'I don't want to know, I'm too nervous to concentrate about that'_

"Well, it means that your soulmate is near!" you grinned, "Mou… you're so lucky, you're able to meet your soulmate while I still have no luck in mine" you sighed

"You'll find yours soon, (L/N)icchi!" he cheerfully said, _'I hope it's me'_

 **[Year 2, Kaijou High]**

It has been two years, Kise knew. He definitely knew something was off. Despite having the name of his soulmate revealed to him two years ago, why didn't you know? Why didn't you know that he _is_ your soulmate. He was anxious, was he one of those rare people who happened to have a one-sided fate with their soulmate? It can't be. It couldn't be that way for him. He knew he had to confront you about this somehow. He was in deep thought until a phone call disrupts his thoughts.

"Ah, hello? Kise Ryouta speaking" he answered

"RYOU-KUN! RYOU-KUN! MEET ME UP AT MAJI BURGER! NOW! NOW! NOW! ASAP!" your voice squealed from the other line

Kise knew your voice all too well, "okay, okay, calm down, (F/N)cchi! I'll be there in a few minutes"

"HURRY!" with that, the phone call ended

His heart was pounding, could this be it? Is this the day where you finally find out that your soulmate all this time was him? Will this be the day where his heart will be shattered to billions of pieces because it is his name written on your wrist but someone else? He knew he loved you, from the very day you first met, the pounding in his heart as he held your hand in a hand shake. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of life with you. So when a name appeared on his wrist, he knew it had to be you. But when the very moment he found out that there has not been a name on your wrist, he felt the heaven and earth crashed upon him.

In some cases, like his parents, his mom had his dad's name a year earlier than his dad. This gave him hope, that maybe: just maybe, his name was revealed to you late. He kept on looking at the positive side despite in the back of his head, he heard voices. Voices telling him to stop his wishful thinking, he'll just get his heartbroken. It never stopped him though; he kept hold on that tiny flame of hope that it was you and him that's meant to be. That it was you and him that will spend a lifetime.

He prepared. He wore his best clothes, as he sped off to Maji Burger to meet you. You were wearing a (F/C) dress matched with heels and you let your hair down, which is rare. You gave him your heart-skipping smile as Kise felt lovestruck once again. He engulfed you in a short tight hug then ruffled your hair, little did you know, the blonde man was dead nervous.

"So, why in a hurry?" he asks, giving you a fake cheerful smile

"Well, I want you to accompany me to Akita!" you smiled, dragging his wrist, "let's go! Let's go!"

He lets himself get dragged away, despite you being in heels, you sure were able to run without difficulty. After a long trip, both of you arrived in Akita and went to a park. His heart was pounding, his face was quite pale, his hand was shaking as both you were seated at the bench. You were twirling your hair while Kise was playing with his fingers.

"Ryou-kun?" your quivering voice called

"Yeah?" he responded

"Can you promise me something?" you asked, your voice was shaking, and your face was in a light shade of pink

"What is it?" his heart was pounding, trying to get out of his chest on what you have to say, _'GET A GRIP RYOUTA!'_

"Please be nice to someone I want you to meet" you answered hiding your face in your hands

His heart shattered, "Wh-Who?"

"(F/N)-chan" a vaguely familiar voice called

His head looked to the direction of the voice, he saw Himuro Tatsuya along with his former teammate Murasakibara Atsushi. He wanted to breakdown, who among them is your _soulmate_? He wanted to dig a grave right there and die on the spot. He didn't expect this to happen, why him? Why must it be him? His heart was completely shattered and torn.

"Ryou-kun, I want you to meet Himuro Tatsuya! My soulmate!" you happily exclaimed as you showed him the name on your wrist as Himuro does the same

"Nice to s-see you again, Himuro-kun" he managed to say, a lump on his throat giving him a hard time to comprehend his words.

"You know, (F/N)-chan, how Kise-kun and I met is nearly similar to ours" Himuro says, "Kise actually saved me from being beaten up further when I protected Alex"

"Really!?" your eyes twinkled in happiness, "You're so cool Kise-kun!"

"H-How did you two meet?" Kise asked

"Muro-chin and (L/N)-chin met 6 months ago at America. (L/N)-chin was out late and was cornered in an alleyway then Muro-chin came to save her" Murasakibara answered, munching his chips

"Th-Thank you for protecting her, Himuro-kun!" he happily said, _'I could have protected her, too'_

"Let's go to the new amusement park, Tatsu-chan, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun! Tatsu-chan and I have 2 spare tickets!" you cheered, "This is a celebration!"

 **[5 Years Later, Wedding]**

There you stood in front of the alter; a radiant smile on your face. You looked so happy, now side by side with your groom Himuro Tatsuya. Kise watched it, watched the most torturous event of his life unfold. You were now saying your marriage vows to Himuro and his heart couldn't have been more shattered. He prepared his heart for this, he prepared for this day but why did it still hurt so much? He felt a tear escape his eye as he watched Himuro kiss you, sealing the vow. This day was dreadful for him, he wished he didn't come, using his job as a pilot as an excuse but he couldn't resist you.

"So, it's time to hear Kise Ryouta, our blooming bride's best friend" called your father

He walked to your father as he gave Kise the mic, "So, finally, I get to see the day you get married, (F/N)cchi. I remember seven years ago, you were whining about me getting the name of my soulmate before you did yet here we are, you got married before I did" he chuckled, "I'm really happy for you (F/N)cchi and I trust Himuro-kun to take good care of you like how I looked after you. Even though you can be a headache sometimes because of your wild antics, it makes you loveable" his eyes were starting to blur, a lump was forming in his throat, "So, Himuro-kun, I leave (F/N)cchi in your care now, if you hurt her, I'll make sure you get more than what she got" he chuckled as passed the mic to the next speaker.

"I'm astounded you were able to talk without faltering, Kise" the red haired man spoke

"It was so hard, Akashicchi" Kise responded, "it hurts so much" he adds, gently rubbing the faint scar on his wrist

"Maybe in another time, in another life, you two will be together" Akashi said, sympathy evident in his voice

"For now, I'll just hold my peace" Kise said bitterly, tears now falling, "Because unfortunately, it's not this lifetime"


	8. Fan Art (Akashi Seijuro)

You, (L/N)-Akashi (F/n): a graduate student of the prestigious school Rakuzan High is a well-known model, and formerly a manager of its strong basketball team and student council's vice-president. Besides being famous for modeling and being one of the most competent managers, you are also known as the wife of the said school's former basketball captain: Akashi Seijuro. It was funny how you two met, you were the assistant manager and you were the _only_ person who had guts to stand up against the Emperor, and it intrigued him. The following year, the non-heterochromic male started to treat you with the outmost respect. You started to fall for him, and by third year, a funny scene happened.

 **[Third Year, Rakuzan High, Student Council Office]**

"[L/N]-san" the red-haired male called.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" you looked up at him, stopping your tracks from the papers.

"I need your signature" he simply said, handing you the papers, "it's for our graduation" he adds

"Okay" you simply said, signing the papers, "Akashi-kun, Reo-nee and Kotaro-senpai will be coming today. I asked if they can train the team for us just for today. I'm not sure if Nebuya-senpai will come today, as well" you informed him

"I was able to talk to the three of them a few minutes ago, but thank you for informing me" he says with a warm smile as he takes the papers.

 **[After Graduation, Rakuzan High]**

"[L/N] [F/N]" Akashi called

"Is there something you need?" you replied

"You left something"

"I did?"

"This" he says, taking your hand in his as he puts the platinum ring on your finger, "The date's already set, I'll pick you up tomorrow and I already have the gown sent to your apartment"

"W-Wait, what?" you were dumbfounded

He chuckles, "We're getting married tomorrow, my bride" he says, kissing the back of your hand, "did you not read the _'graduation'_ paper you signed?"

Then, it hit you "Y-You- YOU SLY BASTARD!" you hugged him tightly, "I love you"

"I know, and I love you, as well" he answers, "don't be late tomorrow"

 **[Present]**

With your job being a model, the media never failed to try and pry in your personal life but with Akashi as your husband, it was never really a problem. You were adored by many, from the kids to the teenagers and even to parents. You were on tumblr looking at whatever (Fandom Name) was up to. While scrolling, you'd see fanfiction from cutest PG13 to the smuttiest R18. Not only with fanfiction, though, as it comes with fan-art.

Akashi was out on a business meeting so you were left alone in your chambers as you read the cutest fanfiction. But for Akashi being gone for two weeks straight, you became quite lonely. You rolled on the bed occasionally while squealing to your heart's content from the _feelingsplosion_ you're having.

"If only Sei was here…" you murmured, an idea popped in your head and decided to give him a call, "Answer, Sei…" you murmured

"Hello [F/N], missing me, I believe?" he chuckled from the other line

"Darn right, I am" you pouted, "When will you come baaaack" you whined

"I'm afraid it will be extended for another week, [F/N]" he answered, "I'm sorry but I have to go, the meeting is about to start, I love you"

"I know… Love you, too" you answered, then hung up, "Fucking meeting" you swore, "Now, what to do, what to do…" another idea popped in your mind, you took your laptop and decided to do a livestream.

 ** _[Twitter Username]:_** "So, uhm, hey guys. It's been, like a month since I last did a livestream. So… you can tweet me your questions or whatever it is you want me to see. I'll be waiting!"

You decided to take another bath before you start your livestream, after an hour of bathing and drying your hair, you wore a black shirt, pants and Akashi's jersey jacket. You let your hair down and upon opening your laptop, you saw various fan-arts, manips, fanfiction and song covers.

" **So, hey guys! I know I hardly do surprise livestreams like this. So, let's see first, twitter user** ** _[Random Username]_** **asked** ** _'What is your opinion on about the crazy fan-arts your fans does about you and Akashi?'_** **, well, uhm… At first, I was definitely freaked out, I mean… It's not every day you see someone do that but I really appreciate it** " you answered with a light pink shade on your cheeks.

It seemed like forever answering those questions, when you finally decided to rest: you bid farewell to your fans and logged-off, moving on your phone. Since you hardly check the fan-art since you get freaked out about it, you decided to view some. At first, it started off with the cute chibi ones, then the romantic lovey-dovey ones.

"These are so adorable!" you squealed, you then clicked the persons username and went to their account, only for you to nearly fall off the bed, "ASDFGHJKLZKHKJDGUISK!"

It was filled with those Rated 18 fan-arts of you and your beloved husband. Some are slightly tame making out ones with a bit of groping but one particular fan-art literally made your face a burning red tomato. Akashi got you pinned down, his hands spreading your legs, a condom on his mouth while all the buttons on his shirt was undone. You were frozen, feeling yourself going to have a nosebleed. What shocked you was how detailed it was. From both of your bodies, the creases on the bed sheet or blanket, the emotions of lust and hunger on your eyes. It was all spot-on.

"[F/N]?" a very familiar voice was heard, "I heard something crashed when I arrived, is something the matter?" Akashi asks with concern, walking to your side.

Turning around, you locked your phone, placed it in your back-pocket and immediately backed-away, "IT'S NOTHING, NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHA, I WAS JUST UM… I SAW A COCKROACH, YEAH! HAHAHAHAHA" trying to regain your composure, you suddenly remember Akashi saying he won't be back in a another week, "Y-You're back early"  
"I was planning to surprise you but it seems I was the one who got surprised" he answered

"I-I see" you stuttered, face still red

"Why are you bright red?" he raised an eyebrow, "and why are you hiding your phone?"

The image of the fan-art flashed on your mind, reminding you about the reason of hiding your phone "I SWEAR IT'S NOTHING, SEI! SO I WILL JUST GO GET SOMETHING DOWNSTAIRS, YEAH, DOWNSTAIRS" you were about to speed off, until Akashi grabbed your arm, took your phone and unlocked it.

Seeing the erotic fan-art, he blinked then a sexy smirk graced his features, "I know you miss me, [F/N] but I didn't think you missed me _that_ much"

"Sh-Shut up!" you exclaimed, hiding your red face

"Well then, why don't I show you how much _I_ _ **miss**_ _you_ " he says, licking his lips as he takes you and throws you unto the bed.

It was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
